Peanut
Peanut is a cinnamon and white Persian with pink eyes. They are the Custom Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Peanut is an entrepreneurial cat that talks about their shop. Peanut is scared of the dark. Den The player can add Peanut to the Custom Colony by purchasing the Shopkeeper's Den from Coco’s Shop. Peanut's Den can be customized in the Build Menu. Customization Peanut‘s name and pelt can be customized by purchasing a Rename or Recolor Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit Den. 9 PM - Return to Den. The Trading Post All items in Mews. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings * “(TBA)” *: ''- One star'' * “How are you today? Pockets feeling heavy? Paws feeling light?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “A loyal customer is a welcome sight!” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Hello (Name)! I hope you've brought your wallet today!” *: ''- Four stars'' * "(Name)! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?' *: ''- Five stars'' General Dialogue * "Hope you're not expecting a discount. I don't even give my own family a discount!" ''- Peanut'' * "(Name), you're very easy to talk to. And I mean that./ Don't get all embarrassed! It's a compliment. And I've talked with lots of cats, so I know what I'm talking about when I say it." ''- Peanut'' * Someone told me once that there are tropical islands out at sea./ Do you think anyone lives on them? ''- Peanut'' * "Something bothering you, (Name)? Could have sworn you were walking with a limp a moment ago." ''- Peanut, Low Health'' * "Where I'm from, they have whole schools for business cats. They pair you up with a mentor, who shows you the way to make your first sales./ Then you have to go through weeks of extensive training before they let you have your own store./ I did all that when I was a kid, and it's really helping me now that I'm an adult with my own business." ''- Peanut'' Outsider Dialogue * “I probably should only sell my goods to other cats of my colony, but I’m always happy to talk.” : ''- Peanut'' Gift Dialogue * "(Name), didn't you tell me the other day you wanted a (Item)?/ Anyway, I got you one. Hope you like it!" ''- Peanut Gift'' * "Don't mention it. I give gifts to all my friends!" ''- Peanut, After Gift'' Festival Dialogue * "Isn't this lovely? They got the temple all decked out with flowers. Great work, as always." *: ''- Peanut, Spring'' * “Sometimes I like to wager a few mews during the Turtle Races. Speedy is my lucky ticket to riches!” *: ''- Peanut, Summer'' * “(TBA)” *: ''- Peanut, Autumn'' * "Wow, there's a lot of cats that live around here. Have you met them all?" *: ''- Peanut, Winter'' Trivia * Peanut attended business cat school prior to owning a shop. * Peanut's Cinnamon/White coat is 120 Mews at Savannah's. * Peanut has a family. * Peanut hints about a hidden location. * Peanut is one of two cats who love Rock Debris, including Pebble. Category:Merchants Category:Custom Colony Category:NPC